Marriage and Paradise
by Hard-boiled Egg Devils
Summary: Wedding bells ring out loud, as Daidouji and Rin/Suzune seal the ultimate pact to one another. Now all that's left to complete the contract is to seal their union physical expressions of their devotion to only each other. And in the end, hopefully, one of them will hold the greatest testament to each other: a child. Rated M for strong sexual themes and brief language


_Hello world, H.B.E.D. here! It may have been a while, but here I am, with another Senran Kagura story! Today, I decided to go older and focus a story on the two older shinobi of the series: Daidouji and Suzune/Rin. These two don't get enough love as the rest of the girls, and that's upsetting. They're always pushed into the background, and whenever they do take center stage, it's about Suzune confessing her love for Kiriya. Personally, I don't like that; that leaves poor Dai-chan out in the cold. I plan to rectify that, by turning up the heat with these two. Now, I may or may not make this story a two parter, it all depends on how I feel about it and who well received it is. So, if you want a part two to this, don't be afraid to tell me. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this story, and don't forget to fave and follow (maybe) this story._

 _Disclaimer: Senran Kagura is the sole property of Tamsoft and Marvelous Entertainment productions. Kotoura-San is the sole property of Enokizu, AIC classics, and NIS America. All rights are reserved for the proper distribution._

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ N~~ A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The bells rang out, signaling a most joyous occasion.

From within the small white church that housed the bells, a grand celebration was just wrapping up. Giving their thanks to family, friends and colleagues, the newly wed bride and groom made a hasty charge to the long awaited new chapter of their lives. A sudden shriek escaped from within the church, followed by a playful giggle. Suddenly, almost like a tornado, a powerful force literally blew the large oak doors off their hinges.

"Dearest," the bride groaned, "Did you really have to destroy the doors?"

"Sorry," the groom replied sheepishly, "Couldn't wait for this day to end."

"Me neither" she giggled. "Shall we then?"

"In a moment babe, just got to take care of one more thing."

Picking up the bride, who let loose another set of shrieks and giggles, the groom took in a deep breath, then cried out in a might roar "LISTEN UP WORLD! YOU SEE THIS!? THIS GODDESS IN MY ARMS!? WELL, NEWSFLASH MOTHERFUCKERS: SHE'S MINE NOW! MINE, AND MINE ALONE! AND IF ANYBODY WANTS TO GET TO MY RIN, YOU'LL HAVE A HELL OF A TIME GOING THROUGH ME!"

"Oh, Daidouji" Rin groaned. All her wife did was look down at her, flash her one of her confidant and cocky smirks, and kiss her deeply. The kiss was more than enough to quell her aggravation, replacing it with boundless love for the woman that was all but mauling her with her mouth.

They could hear the cheers behind them as they kissed, but didn't resister them in the moment. Instead, they broke their lip lock, and Rin held on tight as Daidouji made a mad dash for the beautiful black and purple Honda S2000, just one of many wedding presents given to them, the top down showing off its stylish leather interior and all the other presents in the back of it.

With precision and ease befitting their shinobi lifestyle, Daidouji gracefully slid Rin into her seat, then leapt over her and landed perfectly in the driver's seat.

"And she sticks the landing!" Daidouji cheered, imitating the roar of the crowd. Rin just rolled her eyes in that timeless 'oh that wife of mine' manner.

With a turn of the key and the roar of the engine, Daidouji and Rin turned towards their fellow shinobi, bidding them all a good-bye and a promise to "see you guys in a month". Finally, with all said and done, Daidouji gunned the engine, peeling out from in front of the church and rocketing down the road, their new lives starting at that moment.

"I still can't believe this day actually came" Rin mused to herself, entranced in gazing at the white gold wedding band wrapped around her right hand's ring finger. Gingerly, Daidouji took her hand in her own, the callous fingers making a striking, but wonderful contrast to Rin's almost silk-like skin. Her own wedding band shone brightly, catching the reflection off its sibling. Gingerly, she brought her wife's hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle in turn.

"Me neither" Daidouji sighed.

' _I can't believe I'm actually married to Suzune-sempai'_ Daidouji thought to herself as they drove into the hustling and bustling streets of Shibuya. Every so often, she would shift her gaze slightly to take in her, drinking in her beautiful features; From the way the wind swept her now let down violet hair, to how the neon lights of the city seemed to make her brilliant crimson eyes shine. _'She really is a goddess'_ she thought to herself, _'MY goddess'_ she reaffirmed herself.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked, letting loose a great yawn followed by a quick stretch. Her stretches made her luscious H-cup breast bounce and jiggle a bit, distracting Daidouji for a few seconds. Shaking her head to clear her oppai induced lapse of concentration (which thankfully didn't result in any sort of accidents), she flashed her signature smirk.

"I thought we'd stay at this new love hotel here in Shibuya for the night" she told her. "Then, tomorrow morning, at 6:00 on the dot, we'll be taking a first-class flight to our honeymoon. Just imagine: you, me, a gondola, and all the pasta you can eat as we spend a whole month touring the cobble streets and partying the night away during Carnival in beautiful Venice, Italy!"

"Sounds romantic," Rin cooed, nuzzling herself close to her wife.

"Don't get too relaxed" Daidouji said as she made a sharp turn. "Like I said, we'll be leaving for Italy at 6:00, and the nearest airport is an hour away. We'll need to wake up early to get everything ready for us to take off on time."

"We'll just leave everything still packed when we get to the hotel" Rin suggested. "That way we'll have everything ready to go after we get some sleep."

"Who said I'll let you sleep" Daidouji suggested, her tone thick with arousal. "God, you have no idea how hard it is for me to drive this machine when I could be ravaging you right now" she growled.

Turning her head to the side, Rin captured Daidouji's lips in a deep kiss, putting all her love and lust into the act.

"I think I do" she whispered at the end of their kiss. "It's taking all my willpower to not just leap in front of your seat and bury myself deep into your pants."

Gunning the engine, Daidouji rocketed through the streets, perverted thoughts of what her and her new wife will do when they get there flooding into her mind. Finally, at a little over 9:00, the newlyweds reached their destination.

Bright tropical flowers surrounded the pristine white building before them. Built in the style of an old plantation house, the building let off an aura of mystique and romance, as well as having a tropical feel to it. Water fountains burbled and bubbled, spilling forth crystal clear waters. A large koi pond lay to either side of the entrance walkway, the fish and animals inside them lively and vibrant.

"It's beautiful" Rin said as she leaned in close to her wife. Daidouji only nodded, wrapping one of her arms around Rin's midsection.

The pair made their way inside, and gasped at the ambiance. A tropical feeling radiated from all over, with tactfully placed decorations of bright flowers and seashells. The back wall was painted to look like a beautiful sunset descending on a perfect beach. There were no gaudy tropic clichés like tiki idols or leis strewn about, only picturesque and tasteful décor.

"Aloha!" a sultry voice greeted. Standing before them was a beautiful woman with dark skin, jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of pink booty shorts, a white backless blouse showing off plenty of cleavage and leaving her midriff exposed, and a wide variety of stone jewelry. "My name is Olivia, and on behalf of the great mother Goddess Papa, I welcome you to the 'Birds of Paradise' love hotel."

"Thank you for having us" Rin said, bowing to Olivia. Daidouji bowed as well, as Olivia bowed back.

"We've reserved a room here a while ago. Yamamoto, party of two for the honeymoon suite" Daidouji stated as all three picked themselves up.

"Ah yes! The Yamamoto party. I take you two are them?" Olivia inquired.

"Yep, that's us!" Daidouji stated, wrapping her arms around Rin's middle. "We just got married today" she said.

Olivia smiled. "Congratulations to the both of you" she said, bowing again. "You'll be the first newlyweds to check in here" she went on to say, making her way to the front desk. "In recognition for your milestone, please let me offer up a bottle of our finest wine to you, on the house, of course."

"No thank you," Rin said, "we're not real big wine drinkers. However, if you'd bring us a free case of beer instead, we can't really say no to that."

 _'God I love this woman'_ Daidouji mused.

"Very well then," Olivia said as she handed Rin the keycard. "You will be in room number 107, down the right hall, forth door on your left."

"What about our things?" Daidouji asked.

"They'll be brought to your room in 10 minutes. Until then, make yourselves comfortable" Olivia answered.

With a thank you from them both, the newlyweds made their way to their room.

"Ladies! One more thing!" Olivia called out to them. Both turned to her. "Nudity on the premise may not be encouraged, but we don't force a dress code. If you wish to spend some time in just your skin, please be courteous of other guest, and keep it in your rooms only. Also, all the rooms are insulated to block out sound, but please close the doors before trying anything."

"We make no promises" Daidouji stated as they made their way to their room. In no time at all, they reached their room, but as Rin went to open the door, Daidouji plucked the keycard from her hand and opened it for her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

Giving a cheeky grin, Daidouji said "Isn't customary for the groom to carry her bride across the threshold?"

Without missing a beat, Daidouji scooped Rin into her arms, and carried her into their room.

The room was beautiful. Reminiscent of the captain's quarters of a pirate ship, with gold and fine silks tastefully placed and decorated about, it exuded an aura of romance and daring.

"It's beautiful" Rin said, to which Daidouji replied "almost as beautiful as you." Both women kissed again as Rin was carried to their bed. Gingerly laying her wife down on the silken sheets, Daidouji put on a little show while making herself comfortable. She flung her ever present cap off to the side, popping one of her hips in its direction. With a flourish, she flung off her tattered gakuran coat towards Rin, letting it rest on her lap. Kicking off her tengu-gatas proved to be no hassle as she undid the rope belt holding her dress pants up.

Rin softly bit her finger as the red fundoshi came into view.

"I love seeing that look on your face" Daidouji said as she undid the buttons to her tuxedo.

"Well, I love seeing you in these" Rin said as she snapped the waistband of her underwear. "More like love seeing it on the floor" she retorted, now struggling to undo the buttons.

Hearing Daidouji growl in exasperation, Rin looked up at the reddening face of her wife.

"Do you need some help?" she asked her, to which she replied with a sharp "I got it." Muttering and growling the whole time, which was a scant two minutes, Daidouji finally growled "screw it" and ripped the tuxedo coat and shirt to ribbons.

Rin sighed, "You know you'll be paying for that, right?"

"More than worth it for that look you're giving me" she replied.

"What look?" Rin asked, completely oblivious to the wide-eyed stare and slight nosebleed she had. To exemplify her point, Daidouji unwrapped her sarashi, letting her marvelous breasts swing freely. She wrapped her arms across her chest, inadvertently pushing her breasts up, making them look bigger. Finally, Rin noticed the dampness on her face, quickly running to the bathroom to clean herself. Daidouji followed close behind, until she heard somebody clear her voice. Looking to the side, she saw a young girl dressed in a brightly colored bikini top and short grass skirt with a trolley behind her.

"Your luggage, ma'am" she said, pulling the car into the room.

"Oh, thanks" Daidouji said.

"And the beer you were promised" the girl said, pointing to a large, blue cooler behind all the luggage.

"Rin was just joking about the beers" Daidouji said as she opened the cooler. Upon seeing well over a dozen cans of high quality beer resting in ice inside, she closed the cooler and said "but since you went through all the trouble, we can't possibly say no."

"Anytime" the girl said smiling brightly. "Will you be needing anything else?"

Looking at the bathroom door, then back to the service girl, she told her to "wait here" as she walked over to the bathroom. Giving a quick rap on the door, she heard Rin's voice call out "yes?"

"You feel up to having some supper?" she asked. Rin chuckled, "we ate at the reception" she told her wife. "But I'm hungry again" Daidouji retorted, to which Rin chuckled again. "I guess I could go for something" Rin said, before giving Daidouji the go-ahead.

"Here's our menu, feel free to look over everything inside" the service girl said, handing Daidouji a laminated pamphlet. Opening it up, Daidouji found out that not only was the pamphlet a menu for food stuffs, but also body care and lingerie. "When you find something you both like, you can call room service on the telephone by the bed."

"Thanks" Daidouji said folding the pamphlet back up.

"I highly recommend the spicy crab, it's my personal favorite" she said, before opening the pamphlet again and pointing to a picture of a group of bottles. "Also," she started, suddenly blushing with a fury. "If you plan on pleasing your wife tonight, I suggest you use our specialty self-warming massage oils. Whenever my boyfriend and I come here on my free time, he always buys a set. And let me tell you: worth, every, yen."

"We'll think about it…Kotoura" Daidouji said as she read the girl's name stitched onto one of the cups of her swimsuit. Looking back at the pamphlet, her mind began to wonder…

" _How's this feel?" Daidouji asked, sensually sliding her hands down her beloved Suzune's spine. She only moaned in response, the warming sensation of the oils and gentle touch of Daidouji's rough, calloused hands mixing together in a euphoric sensation._

" _You want me to go lower?" she asked._

" _No~" she gasped, feeling Daidouji's hands gently massage her butt._

" _Where do you want me to go then?" she asked, sliding her fingers dangerously close to Suzune's most intimate place._

" _I-I need you…there!" she panted, her blood burning through her veins._

" _I can't go anywhere until you tell me where to go~" she replied as she traced her wife's seam between her thighs and hips._

" _Oh God…!" Suzune moaned, biting into the pillow she was resting on. Finally, she broke, screaming out, "God damn it Daidouji! Stop teasing me so much and fucking shove those fingers deep in my-!"_

A sudden gasp instantly broke Daidouji from her fantasy. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned towards Kotoura, seeing her face had turned a deep red.

"You okay" she asked, bending down to get a closer look at her.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine," Kotoura stuttered, turning away from her. "I-I just, i-i-it's just th-th-th-that I, I j-just…EXCUSE ME!" And with that, Kotoura bolted out of their room.

The bathroom door opened as Rin finally brought herself out. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Our luggage girl, apparently" she said with a mild shrug. Turning towards her, Daidouji froze.

From the bathroom emerged Rin, sans her wedding dress and veil. In their place, clinging tightly to her body, was the most beautiful lingerie Daidouji had ever seen. A pure-white, front-tie corset with support bands connected to a choker collar held up her own glorious H-cup breasts and wrapped around her tiny waist, a pair of silk stockings, and there, sitting snugly against her Venusian mound, barely covering her treasure, or the violet curls guarding it, was a lacy, pearl-white thong.

And as always, sitting on the bridge of her nose, her signature black wire-framed glasses gave her an arousing aura.

"Wow…" was all Daidouji could mutter, completely flabbergasted by how beautiful Rin looked in her wedding night attire.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, surprisingly sounding self-conscious.

Walking so close as to mash their great endowments together, Daidouji took her wife's face in her hand, tilted it to her own, and stated in a hushed tone of reverence: "You really _are_ a goddess," before kissing her soundly.

Breaking the kiss, Rin gave a gentle "thank you" before making her way to the bed, putting an extra emphasis on the swing of her hips. Daidouji soon followed, reaching the bed first and pulling Rin into it. Both women snuggled against each other, Rin's head resting against one of Daidouji's breasts, one hand in Daidouji's and the other idly stroking her well-defined and muscular stomach.

' _I wish this moment would never end'_ they both thought, content and happy. Unfortunately, Rin's stomach gave a mighty growl, easily shattering it.

"Guess I'm hungrier than I thought…" Rin said, giving a deep blush of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it" Daidouji said as she handed her the pamphlet.

"Why don't you choose" she told her as she began to relax again.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Sure I'm sure" Daidouji said with a sigh. "If you choose what we eat, I know it'll be good. You always have impeccable taste." 

Looking over the menu, Rin finally decided on ordering a large Yosenabe with extra meat and tofu. After a quick call and a short wait, dinner arrived. They didn't want to, but in the end, had to remove themselves from bed to eat.

As they ate, they went through their collection of wedding presents. Their first gift, from Asuka and Homura, was a pair of new katanas, each one engraved with the wives' names.

Their second gift came courtesy of Ikaruga, and was the deed to a house of their own, showing that all the payments needed for it, from gas to electric, were completely paid for, for the next 3 years.

Next on their list was Katsuragi and her present. Rin opened that one herself, only to promptly close the box seconds after, her face completely red.

"What's wrong" Daidouji asked, her mouth full of stewed beef.

"I opened Katsuragi's gift" was all Rin said, handing the box to her wife. When Daidouji opened the box, she quickly slammed it closed as well, her face as red, if not more so, than her wife's. "We'll deal with this later" she simply said as she put it away.

Yagyuu and Mirai's gift was next, a pair of matching bathrobes complete with slippers.

After that came Hibari's present: a pair of stuffed dolls, each one designed to look like each of them. They were both shoddily made, with loose stitching and uneven layers of fabric and the occasional spot of blood on them, but they were still cute.

Yomi's present was next. Unsurprising to either of them, her gift was a small Tupperware container of beansprouts. "That girl really loves her beansprouts," Daidouji said as she dumped the entire container into their dinner.

Hikage's gift was a new set of kitchen knives, each one sharpened to a fine edge.

Yumi's present surprised them greatly. It was an ancient scroll, greatly frayed and yellowed with age.

"I'm kind of scared to touch this," Daidouji admitted. "Me too," Rin agreed. "You know how a goldfish will die if you look at it funny?" Daidouji asked her wife. "Well, that's sort of how I feel with this," she went on.

Gingerly, with steady hands befitting her training as a ninja, Rin picked up the scroll, and ever so slowly opened it. Opening it revealed the scroll to be an ancient guide on proper etiquette and manners for a wife, back in the 10th century. Both women looked at each other with skepticism, then rolled the scroll back up.

"I'm sure we can sell it to a museum or someplace," Rin said.

Murakumo gave them a manga she drew herself, starring them.

Yozakura's was a full set of wrist and ankle weights, along with yoga mats and workout books.

Shiki gave each of them a new cellphone, with all their contacts and other information already uploaded.

Minori's present gave them a quick chuckle. Hers was a large recipe book filled with nothing but sweets and other confectionaries.

Miyabi's gift was a complete bath set, with aphrodisiacs mixed in with all the soaps and shampoos.

Murasaki and Imu gave them complete DVD set: apparently it was one of Murasaki's favorite yuri anime, one she and Imu watch regularly when they want to 'set the mood'. "How romantic," Daidouji quipped, heavy with sarcasm.

They were both afraid to open Ryobi and Ryona's present. Knowing those two, it could be anything. Taking a deep breath, they opened the present, and sighed in relief. They gave them a makeup kit, along with some hair accessories.

Sayuri gave them each coupons to her husband's restaurant, as well as invitations for them to have dinner with her family.

They already drove in Ryoki's gift, and the Mikagura sisters; Renka, Hanabi, and Kafuru, bought them some new swimsuits.

Naraku provided a full set of Taoist charms and talismans, blessing them with everything from protection to longevity.

The crayon drawing that the child form of Kagura gave them was adorable.

Finally, Haruka's present, to them the most important present any of the shinobi gave them. Opening the envelope she gave them, two pill packets fell out. One packet held a small pea sized pink capsule, the other a smaller, bead sized blue capsule. On each of the packets was a single word: the pink one's being "EVE" and the blue one "ADAM".

"Are you sure these will work?" Rin asked with trepidation.

"Haruka said they would," Daidouji said, just as uncertain as Rin was.

"And you really believe her?" Rin asked.

"Less than I can throw her, but we both agreed to this, so we're following through. Besides, you got to admit, it is pretty exciting," Daidouji said.

Rin nodded, opening the ADAM packet as Daidouji opened the EVE.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daidouji asked. "Haruka said that it'll take her at least two years for her to make some new ones. And she added that it was never tested on humans. We can always wait, or find other ways."

"I want to do this," Rin said, "but only if you're okay with me being first."

Daidouji said nothing, just fed the EVE pill to Rin and swallowing the ADAM in her hand. With the pills consumed, she all but mauled her wife's mouth with her own.

"Suzune," Daidouji whispered.

"Daidouji," she replied, stroking her wife's face. With tears in her eyes and a loving smile, Suzune leaned into her wife's ear and whispered "make me a mother."

With those small words, something primal awakened within Daidouji. Shoving Suzune onto her back, she began smothering her with kisses: on her cheeks, on her jaw, on her neck, even on her lips. There was no place on her face she ignored. As she kissed her wife, her hands busied themselves with untying the corset around her wife's waist. As soon as she felt the corset give slack, she yanked it down to her waist, revealing her wife's luscious H-cups.

"Do you like them" Suzune suddenly asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I, I heard that anything more than a handful is a waste. I always felt self-conscious about them, especially when one of my students is bigger than-" Anything else she was going to say was quickly silenced, as Daidouji kissed her soundly.

"I will not have my perfect wife call her own chest 'a waste', thank you very much," she stated firmly. She firmly grasped onto her right breast kneading and massaging the amazingly soft lump of flesh. Suzune moaned, the feel of Daidouji's fingers having their way with her boob too much. "I've always been a little jealous of your breasts, Suzune," Daidouji admitted as her other hand took her wife's unattended breast. "They're really soft, and have a good weight to them. Plus, they're really bouncy~" she added, softly bouncing them in her palms. "And now, they're all mine. Mine to touch, tease, and toy with as much as I want~" she said before taking Suzune's right nipple into her mouth.

"Your breasts are so beautiful" Daidouji said, licking all around the nipple and areola. "And don't worry about comparing your breast to Murasaki's. When you get pregnant, they'll get bigger." Suzune moaned as Daidouji bit her nipple. "Nice, big, and fat, that's how I want to see my wife's breast: fat with gallons of milk to feed our child. So much milk, our baby will grow stronger than the both of us combined. That's what I want: a wife with huge baby-feeding breasts, and I'll make them that way."

Finally, Daidouji dislodged herself from her wife's breast. Giving a sly smirk, she began kissing down the length of her body, stopping to lick inside her wife's navel. Suzune giggled, trying to wriggle her off her ticklish spot. Suddenly, she seized up. A pair of fingers began to trace the shape of her lover's lips, all hot and swollen with arousal. Daidouji lowered her head further, stopping just as she reached Suzune's hips.

Suzune panted, the arousal she was feeling as Daidouji toyed with her dissipating. Suddenly, she felt Daidouji's tongue through her panties, licking at the juices that stained the pearly fabric. Worming her tongue into the thong from the side, Daidouji gripped the crotch with her teeth, and pulled them down her wife's long legs.

The sudden rush of cool air on her enflamed cunt made her gasp. Suzune wasn't prepared for it, so the shock made her arousal spike. She still felt Daidouji on her, still pulling her panties. As she reached Suzune's ankles, she stopped. Looking into her wife's eyes, Suzune knew she was up to something.

With a sly look, Daidouji disappeared between Suzune's thighs. "Daidouji-" Suzune gasped, only to suddenly cry out as she felt something strong and wet brush against her labia. "Oh God, Yes! Right there!" Suzune exclaimed as Daidouji licked away. Every so often, Daidouji would drag her tongue up to Suzune's clit, mercilessly digging the small bundle of nerves out from under its hood. She nibbled and teased on the small pearl, driving Suzune to near madness through arousal. When it was too much for her, Daidouji let go of her clit, instead capturing the entirety of her wife's pussy in her mouth. She shoved her tongue deep into her depths, wriggling and writhing in search of her wife's spot. When her tongue brushed against the rougher texture of Suzune's g-spot, she continued to lick and rub against the spot, adding suction to the entire core.

After what felt like hours of pleasure to the both of them, Daidouji removed herself from her wife's eager folds, giving them one last kiss.

"Suzune" she panted, crawling up her body. When she came face to face with her, they kissed, pouring all their love and lust for each other into that one action. "You close?" she asked, idly rubbing her wife's sex. "You feel like you're going to explode? Like you're holding something wonderful back? Something you want to experience, but are too scared to because you might go crazy?" She only nodded, her ability to form any sort of coherent words beyond lost.

Daidouji leaned forward, planting another kiss on her wife's lips. "So am I" she admitted, taking one of Suzune's hands, and pushing it into her own underwear. She was beyond soaking wet, her essence permanently staining the fabric and running down her legs. "God, you have no idea how fucking much I wanted to finally get to this part~" Taking her other hand, Daidouji let her pull off her underwear as she did hers. She gave the thong a little twirl on her finger, then tossed it to the far side of the room, watching as Suzune did the same with hers as well. "Now, we've come to the grand finale" she said before kissing Suzune hard. Pulling away from her lips, Daidouji lifted her leg before setting herself near her core. "Are you ready?" she asked, anxious to finish what started. Suzune only nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. With a nod of her own, Daidouji practically leapt forward, slamming her own aching and needy cunt into her wife's.

As soon as their needy sexes touched, Suzune instantly began grinding against Daidouji. Their lips mashed together, jets of fluid and wet squishing sounds escaping from their connection, each other's clits bumping into each other, it felt too good for words. "Oh God! Suzune!" Daidouji hollered, returning her wife's grind with a hard thrust of her own. "Daidouji! Oh yes, Daidouji!" she stated, doubling her hard thrust. "So good! It feels so good!" she added. "Your pussy feels so fucking perfect against mine!" Daidouji yelled, now beyond the point of caring if anybody heard her. "I want you! I want all of you! Give me all of you, forever!" she went on.

"You can have me! Anytime! Anywhere! I'm yours, forever!" Suzune stated. "Use me however, whenever you want!" A wicked idea flashed in Daidouji's mind. "In that case…" she growled, picking herself and Suzune's lower body up. With Suzune's body in the air, she was at Daidouji's mercy, leaving her helpless to when Daidouji doubled her powerful grinding and humping on her. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I love it! I love you, Daidouji!" Suzune wailed. "Really?" she asked. "I don't believe you. I think you're being too quiet." She dropped her entire core on Suzune's, as if trying to merge the two of them at that spot. Suzune wailed, tossing her head back and forth in a lust filled euphoria. "Louder" Daidouji commanded, "I want to really hear you scream." And scream she did, as Daidouji let go of her right leg, and reached forward to grab her clit. "Oh FUCK!" Suzune screamed. "You make me feel so fucking good!"

The sexual pressure building up between the two was skyrocketing. Lewd wet smacking sounds and copious amounts of fluids spilled out. They knew they were near, it was unavoidable to them. "Dai-chan! I-I think-I think I'm going to cum soon!" Suzune wailed. "Me too!" Daidouji stated. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna fucking cum so hard!" She redoubled her efforts, mercilessly grinding her cunny against Suzune's faster and harder. "Go ahead!" she said. "Cum! Cum for me! Cum with me! Let's cum together! Let's make our baby here! Now! Our first time as wives, will be the start, of our new, …FAMILY!" she screamed, Suzune screaming as they both came. Their juices splashed together, each dyed a light blue and pink thanks to the drug they took.

Exhausted, sore, and satisfied beyond compare, the two lovers fell onto their bed. Daidouji almost crushed and smothered her poor wife; her impressive breasts landing right on Rin's face. Fortunately, Daidouji rolled off her face. She pulled her up to her own face, and kissed her soundly.

"I love you" she whispered as she pulled away from their kiss. "I love you too" Rin replied, snuggling into her wife's embrace. "That was incredible, wasn't it?" she asked, yawning a little. "Trust me, incredible doesn't even begin to describe it" Daidouji replied, gingerly removing Rin's glasses and placing them on a bedside table. "Do you think we did it?" Rin asked, nestling herself closer to her wife's bosom. "Do you really think we actually made a child?" Daidouji mulled over the thought for a while, then gave her wife a kiss and a sweet smile.

"I'm sure we did" she said, gently placing her hand on Rin's belly. "I can feel it. Right now, in here, a new life is being made, one made of my love for you, and your love for me." "How can you be so sure?" she asked. She just shrugged. "Call it, 'a wife's intuition'. And besides, even if we don't make our child tonight, we have the rest of our lives to try and make one. And besides…" she gave a naughty purr as her hand inched lower before finally slipping her middle finger into her Rin's love tunnel. "I did say I wasn't going to let you sleep tonight." And with that, she attacked Rin, intent on making sure she became pregnant with her child.

-A-F-E-W-M-O-N-T-H-S-L-A-T-E-R-

The atmosphere was peaceful, as a cool autumn wind blew through the streets, pushing the falling leaves into their time-honored autumn dance. Daidouji didn't notice though. She made her way to her home, more than ready for the day to end and to relax. She was out of her ninja form, so her dirty-blonde hair blew into her face occasionally. "Damn it" she cursed, once again spitting her hair out of her mouth. "Maybe Rin was right" she mused, "maybe I should cut it." She pushed the thought back for later, having finally reached the front door of her house. As she did when they first came home, Daidouji stopped to admire the name plaque drilled into the front door.

On it was simply a pair of names: names that filled her life with so much happiness. Those names were of the Yamamoto family: Daidouji, and Suzune, her wife.

With a smile on her face, Daidouji opened the door, relishing in the heat and comfort it began radiated. "I'm home!" she announced, as she closed the door. "In the kitchen" came a reply. She removed her shoes and placed them gingerly next to her wife's, still slightly surprised that she was home before Daidouji was. 'Of course she's home before you' Daidouji reminded herself. Her smile only grew as she remembered why her Rin was home, and that smile only grew when she saw Rin in the kitchen. She was dressed simply in a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt with the phrase "you're kickin' me smalls" printed on it, a green and yellow apron, fuzzy brown hawk slippers, her ever present wire-framed glasses, her dark lilac hair falling to the middle of her back, delectable looking K-cup breasts, and most importantly, a beautifully-rounded belly. That same belly that Daidouji kissed every night, passing on those kisses to their unborn daughter.

"Welcome home Dai-chan" Rin said, stepping over to give her wife a quick peck on the lips. "I went to the doctor today to have my monthly exam" she said, putting together the finishing touches of their dinner. "What'd he say?" Daidouji asked as she helped set the table. "So far, I'm in perfect health, and the baby's growing at a nice rate. At the rate she's growing, come late March or early April, we'll finally be an official family." "That's great" she said.

"Also, I learned something important" Rin said before accidently dropping her chopsticks. Rin groaned, squatting down bow-legged to try and pick them up. Daidouji bent down and picked them up for her, before handing them back to Rin. "What'd you learn?" she asked. Thanking her wife, Rin took her seat at the table, waiting for Daidouji to join her. "I finally learned what gender our child is going to be" she said, a smile on her face. "What is it?" Daidouji asked. Rin smiled wider, then turned to Daidouji. "We were right; it's going to be a girl." Daidouji froze, the words repeating themselves in her head. "A girl?" she asked, "we're really having a girl?" Rin only nodded, a small tear of happiness shimmering in her eye.

Before she knew what was happening, Daidouji picked up Rin, spinning her around and around, then carried her to their living room. She gently laid Rin down on the couch before resting her head where the baby lay. "A girl, we're really having a girl" Daidouji said with wonder, gently nuzzling her cheek on Rin's belly.

"Dai-chan, what about dinner?" she asked. "Later" Daidouji stated, "right now, I want to spend some time with my perfect goddess of a wife and our beautiful daughter." As she nuzzled and petted Rin's growing belly, Daidouji let the euphoric, peaceful atmosphere envelope her, like a warm blanket. In this moment, she allowed her mind to wander, wondering what their daughter would look like, act like, sound like, and become.

In her daydreams, she whispered out a secret wish:

"I wish I was carrying a baby too."

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~S~E~N~R~A~N~~~K~A~G~U~R~A~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Well, there you have it. Part one (hopefully) of my latest story. I really enjoyed writing this piece, and look forward to what people say about it. Now, I'm very on the fence of whether or now I continue this story and make it a two-parter like I originally planned. It took me a while to write this story (most of that time being my own inherent laziness and procrastination), and it might take me a while to write the second half. I want to write this for both myself and for you guys. I already got the myself part done, now it's up to you guys. Do you or do you not want a part two of this story. I'll tell if you do or don't by how much you like this story. If you put it in your favorites library, that'll be a like. If you comment on it, it'll depend on what you write in the comment. But either way, if enough people like and favorite this story, I'll write part two. Let's go for, 10 likes in a month. That's seems fair, right? Anyway, like, favorite, share, enjoy this story, and many more that may (or may not) be coming out._

 _Until then: H.B.E.D, Out!_


End file.
